$ -\dfrac{42}{25} + 0.725 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{42}{25} = -1.68$ Now we have: $ -1.68 + 0.725 = {?} $ $ -1.68 + 0.725 = -0.955 $